Out With It
by merlinsearlobe
Summary: Sirius finds a reason to kiss Remus. Sirius/Remus, Marauders Era.


_Sketching a relationship. Here: first kiss. Considering writing other scenes - let me know if you have an idea :)_

* * *

Sirius and James looked almost like twins in that moment, lounging on the overstuffed sofa in the corner of the library. They were both handsome young men; the difference was that Sirius knew it.

And only one of them kept glancing up from his Charms book to eye Remus and his current boyfriend.

"Alright, I'm off," Matthew said. "Give us a kiss, then."

Remus obliged, pecking the blonde on the lips. As soon as Matthew was out of earshot, Sirius made a mild gagging sound. Remus ignored him.

"Moony," Sirius hissed. Remus sighed, finishing off his paragraph before looking up to behold an affronted Sirius Black.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"Why would you want Adcox? He's not even fit."

"Shut up," said James.

Peter said, " _Remus_ thinks he's fit."

"Well, he's not. There are far better men out there." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, his eyes not moving from Remus'. "Far better at kissing...far better at shagging...just far better, in general."

"Are you offering, Sirius?" asked Remus, mildly.

"Get a bloody room, you two," James muttered.

Sirius rose abruptly from the sofa, jolting James and causing him to scowl all the more, looking over to glare at Remus as though this were somehow his fault.

"Come with me," said Sirius to Remus, and then left the library without a backward glance. Remus sighed, and, after a moment, went after him.

Sirius led him out of the castle and onto the grounds, making his way toward the lake. Remus frowned; he could sense that Padfoot had become far more serious than he usually was.

"What's going on, then?" Remus asked, finally. "I thought you were just having a laugh."

Sirius looked up at him and groaned. "I can't not say anything any longer, Moony. You can hate me all you want, but I've got to tell you. I saw Adcox the other night, alright? After quidditch. He was snogging Williams round the back of the Ravenclaw changing rooms."

When Remus laughed in response, Sirius looked both confounded and annoyed. "I'm telling you the truth, Moons."

"I know you are," said Remus. "And I knew about Matthew. We're not exclusive."

Sirius frowned. "Not exclusive?"

"C'mon, Pads, you're clever enough to work out what that means."

"You mean he can shag anyone he likes."

"And I'm free to do as I please."

"That's madness." Sirius was grinning now. "So who else are _you_ snogging?"

Remus shrugged. "No one else, at the moment."

"Well that won't do, will it? Seems to me he's taking advantage of this arrangement." Sirius licked his lips, and Remus felt that something inevitable was coming. He was right: "Won't you snog me, at least?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Pads, _no_."

"Why _not_?" Sirius ran his fingers through his hair again, looking about as self-conscious as a Black could ever get. "I've kissed guys now, too, so you know it's not about trying it out, or..."

"Because we're _friends_ , Sirius. Friends don't go around snogging each other. It makes things complicated."

Just then Sirius did something he had never done before: he reached out and took Remus' hand. Remus swallowed, looking up to find Sirius doing the same. He looked around; they'd come to a secluded corner outside the castle walls, and no one else was about. He felt a familiar frisson when he met Sirius' dark eyes.

Sirius whispered, "Thing is, things _are_ complicated. For me, at least." Sirius was coming in closer and Remus found that his back was against the wall.

He put a hand on Sirius' chest to stay him. "What d'you mean by that?" he asked, softly.

"I mean, I – well I – I want to kiss you because I want to."

They stared at each other for several long, drawn-out seconds before Sirius continued: "Just 'cause I want to. No other reason. I mean, if you want to, I mean. If you want me to..."

Remus had never heard Sirius so nervous in his life.

"Go on, then..."

"Merlin," Sirius whispered, and then leaned in and captured Remus' lips so perfectly it was as if he had spent months planning this very moment.


End file.
